Franco's Dream
by cinderella9056
Summary: Franco kidnaps Robin and forces Robin and Jason to do something that is unexpected. Will they get away from Franco? What about Sam and Patrick will they go back to them? or will they decide they belong together?


FRANCO'S DREAM

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things are different in this story than how they happened on General Hospital especially Franco he is totally different. Thank you to my beta. This story will have six chapters.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

As Robin was approaching her car, leaving the hospital after a long shift, she was grabbed from behind, a cloth placed over her face and nose caused her to lose consciousness. Her body was transported to a secluded location where her clothes were removed and photos were taken of her in only her bra and panties. The images were sent to Greystone Manor.

Meanwhile and elsewhere, Patrick was frantic. He had called the hospital looking for Robin who was supposed to have left there hours ago. He then called Mac. Mac went to the hospital and looked around and spotted the cloth near Robin's car. He put out an APB out on Robin and went into the hospital to acquire the security footage of the garage to find out what happened.

At Greystone Manor an unassuming package was left on the front step. Together Jason and Sonny opened it with caution, finding the photos and a note: _Such a beautiful woman. I would hate for my men and I to have fun with her, to destroy her. Come alone or she dies. Meet me at the bridge where you two met, no weapons and no back up. -Franco_

Sonny knew Jason was going to meet Franco. He also knew Franco's threat was promising if he didn't do exactly as written.

"Bring her home safe," he told him. Robin was his little sister; he'd do the same if the roles were reversed. "I will." Jason said.

"What do you want me to tell Sam?"

"Tell her I had to go out of town on business, I don't care. I just have to get Robin out of there." Jason handed over his guns and walked out the door.

Jason made his way to the bridge, the bridge where he and Robin met. It was a place that meant so much to them.

He was approached by Franco, who he noted was not alone, "Very good Jason, you listened," Franco said as two of his men patted Jason down. He pulled out his cell and called one of his men all Jason heard was, "Do not kill her, he showed up alone."

Jason couldn't fight the look of disgust on his face. "So what happens now?"

"You get to come with me to see the lovely Dr. Scorpio-Drake. Follow me Jason."

With no other option Jason followed Franco. Franco's men flanked them on all sides, each armed. He was led to three vehicles, two cars and a van. One car was already occupied. Jason was told to get into the van, there were no windows. He was told to lie on his stomach and then a cloth was pressed over his face and nose. He had only moments to process the thought of chloroform before he was unconscious.

Franco wasn't a slouch. He didn't want Jason to have even the slightest idea of where they were going. One could never be too careful. With a quick command they were in motion. They were going home.

Upon their arrival, Franco directed his men to take Jason to his new quarters. Allow him to adjust to his new living arrangements. He was placed on a queen sized bed in the same room as Robin.

Robin was shocked when the men entered the room and she recognized the unconscious man was Jason. Her mind was reeling with questions, what was going on, who was behind this, and what did they want? She watched as they deposited him on the bed and left. If he had been drugged like she was she could only wait for the effects to wear off.

When he started to wake up she moved closer, "Jason, can you hear me?" Just because they weren't together didn't mean she had stopped caring about him.

"Yeah," he said as he opened his eyes and taking in his new surroundings. Once he got his bearings he searched the room. They were in a furnished basement with a queen sized bed, bars on the few windows, recliners, a table with chairs, a pool table, a fireplace, two dressers, a closet with clothes and a nightstand full of condoms. He wondered what was going on. His thoughts were interrupted as Franco and tow men with guns drawn entered the room.

"There are rules for staying here. You will be sharing the bed and making good use of it. Or my men and I will be making good use of it with Robin while you are tied to a chair and forced to watch as we rape her."

"You can't be serious," Robin burst out, "I'm married!"

Franco walked over to her and began feeling her breasts. Jason moved to intervene but was grabbed by the two men. Robin slapped at his hands and he hit her back. "Make no mistake it is either Jason you sleep with or me and my men. My men and I are not gentle. Now, Jason it's your choice, do I continue and show her what a real man can do, or are you going to take her?"

Robin was appalled. Franco was blunt about his intentions of raping her and had no problems just touching her, let alone he had just hit her. She didn't want him to touch her again, at least if it was Jason she knew what to expect.

Jason knew the man meant business. He had no choice, he couldn't let Franco and his men rape Robin.

"Why are you doing this? Why make us sleep together?" Robin asked.

"Because Sam is not right for Jason, you are. I've heard the stories about when the two of you were together. You made him happy. You both loved each other and were great together. Until that slut Carly ruined your relationship. Now here you are, getting another chance to get it right. You'll be here for a long time. I want to watch your relationship grow. However, I want you both to start with sex and work your way up to loving one another. Robin, there are clothes in the closet and the dresser to entice Jason. I expect you to wear them. I don't like your usual style of clothes so I took the liberty of shopping for you."

"What happens if we refuse?" Robin knew he'd rape her, but she wanted to know if there was more to it.

"Besides raping you, I will be spending quality time with young Emma. What will it be Robin?"

Thinking about her daughter and what would happen to her if she refused to sleep with Jason, she reluctantly agreed. At least sex with Jason was great.

"And your answer Jason?" Franco asked; the glee barely hidden in his voice. He knew he had won.

Jason knew he had to do it. "Alright, I'll do it." At least the sex was always awesome.

"Good. Good. I have cameras throughout the place watching you at all times. I will know what you're doing. I expect results soon or I will return and get busy myself. Feel free to look around but know there is no way out. There is a bath through that door, it holds a large shower and a garden tub made for two, I expect you to use it. The fridge there does hold snacks and drinks. Meals will be brought to you regularly, as well as your protocol Robin. Have fun." With that, Franco left the two—relatively—alone.

"Oh Jason, what are we going to do?" Robin cried. Jason took her into his arms and held her.

"We don't really have a choice right now in what we do. We just have to play by the rules."

"I know, but this, this is hard. I'm married. I know what it's like to be cheated on."

"I know you do, but Robin I can't let Franco touch you. We need to. Forget about him for a second, just a second. Think about how good it was between us when we made love." jason tried to make her feel better, he was failing. He needed to distract her.

"It was good."

"Better than the best."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Pretend," Jason kissed her neck, "Pretend he isn't watching and it's just you and me and no one else exists." He pressed kisses up her neck, working his way towards her mouth.

It had been forever since they shared a kiss. They were tentative at first but soon it was hot and intense just like it had always been. They pulled apart stunned, neither one had felt like that since the last time they kissed.

Jason remembered Franco saying something about clothes, "Let's see what's in the closet." He found tight looking jeans for her, low cut blouses and other female clothes. One of the dressers he found was his, the next he found what he was looking for. It had sexy bras, thongs and in another drawer sexy nightgowns, teddies and the like. He picked up a black teddy and looked at Robin, he wanted to see her in it and since they had to do this he thought they might as well enjoy it.

Robin saw the look on his face and knew he wanted to see her in it. That look on his face caused her heart to speed up, "Would you like me to change into that?"

"Yes." Jason was a man of few words. He was becoming aroused thinking of Robin, imagining her in the black teddy. She approached him and took it from his hands; he reached for her and placed a light kiss on her lips. "It will be okay."

"I know." She disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
